


OP Spirit Animal Guide

by Tartha



Series: Spirit Buddies 'Verse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Guide to Spirit Animals, His Dark Materials Inspired, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartha/pseuds/Tartha
Summary: As requested, a guide (with pictures!) to each crew member and their critters.





	OP Spirit Animal Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This *does* spoil a little of what-animal-for-who. So you might not want to look at it until after you've read the first chapter of "Spirit Buddies."

No, really, I thought _waaay_ too much about the "whys" behind each pick. 

 

Luffy / Lion / Red Colobus / ??  
Zoro / Great White Shark / Green Tiger / Pipe Dragon  
Usopp / Giant Dragonfly / Roc  
Sanji / Red Fox / Duckling / Ram  
Nami / Black Heron / Packrat  
Chopper / Elephant / ??  
Franky / Giant Ground Sloth / ??  
Robin / Crane / Mongoose  
Brook / Albatross / Akita

Crew Member | Spirit Animal Form 1 | Spirit Animal Form 2 | Spirit Animal Form 3  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  | 


End file.
